In the Wake of Your Death
by ShadowFoxx15
Summary: Claire makes Chris go to a shrink after Kiju, and the guy sure knows how to hit a nerve! He brings up Wesker, and Chris can't help but lash out at the mention of his old captain. WeskerXChris   Rated T for only a kiss, and mild swearing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters.

**Warning! This fic features a yaoi (guyXguy) paring! If you do NOT like this type of fic, don't read it! Don't bother to review! **

I wrote this for a contest for lemonsprinkles. It's short, and pretty tame, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chris sat down next to Claire in the psychiatrist's office, feeling more and more like he didn't belong there. He was so used to dealing with his own problems, not having the help of other people, besides Claire, Jill, and Sheva, that is, to deal with them. Three months after Kiju, and they wanted him to go see a shrink _now_?

He let them because they understood. They were there, they knew the horrors he's lived through. They understood what he went through.

Well, except for one thing. But, that was between him and the monster.

The shrink stepped out, and called for Chris to step in.

Claire, who was the one who had insisted that he go, nudged him. "Go on."

He made a face. "You know I don't want to do this, right?"

She nodded. "But, it'll be good for you. Trust me, please?"

Chris sighed in defeat. "Fine. But just this once. No more." He trudged to the door.

The shrink had already sat down in an armchair, pen and paper in hand, ready to take notes on Chris.

The brunette flopped down on the couch across from the man. He should at least be comfortable for the upcoming uncomfortable conversation. He leveled his gaze with the Mr. Rogers lookalike sitting about five feet away.

Damn. There goes that old S.T.A.R.S. training. It never left him. He was always one hundred percent aware of his surroundings. The lamp in the corner, the mahogony desk in the back of the room, and the man sitting across from him.

Chris couldn't help but dislike the man. He was trying to help, he knew that, but damn it to hell if it wasn't _invasive._ His life and his mind were his. He wasn't about to give them up again. Not to anyone. Only one person had, and he was gone now.

"Well, Christopher..."

"It's Chris." He smiled the best he could. He still had to play nice, or he'd never hear the end of it from Claire. Still, the smile was worn and tired.

"Chris." The man smiled and spoke with a slight accent Chris couldn't place. "I'm Dr. Magastia. It's a pleasure. Your sister sent you to me because she's worried about your mental health."

That made the hardened soldier cringe. He loved his sister, there was no doubt about it, but he didn't like her to worry. Especially about his 'mental health'.

"Now, I understand you've been through many a hardship in your life. Much more than anyone should have to in their entire lives. You've stared death in the face and you've come out on top every time."

Chris leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and folding his hands. "Hardly. I've lost more people I care about than I care to talk about, _doctor_." He spat that word out with a bit of malice. "I don't see how you can understand anything. You weren't there. Hell, I doubt you've even _held _a gun." He was staring this man in the eyes now, noticing for the first time the vivid blue. That damn familiar blue.

He looked away.

At first, Dr. Magastia seemed suprised, but he chuckled. "You'd be suprised how many times I get that." He put his pen and paper down, and sat back, taking a more relaxed posture. "I know I haven't been through what you have. I most likely never will. I just want to understand what it's done to you. If you cooperate, I'll be sure to give your sister a good report, and you'll never have to come back. Alright?"

Chris looked suprised. A shrink who bribes people? That couldn't be right...but he didn't seem like the kind of guy to lie to him. He hoped.

"Fine. Deal." He growled out.

"Good. Let's begin." He didn't go for the paper again. He just listened. "Now, your sister told me about a man named Albert Wesker. He seems to be a big thing, so let's work on him this session."

Chris glared at the man. Hell no. That was forbidden territory. But, he remembered what he said, and he leaned back into the couch. "Fine."

He looked up at the celing. "Albert Wesker and I used to work together. He was my superior back in Raccoon City. When I was with the S.T.A.R.S."

"The Special Tactics And Rescue Service?"

"Yeah. He was a damn good captain too. He didn't act it, but I thought he cared for his men as much as was professionally acceptable. He would oversee our training, he even joked around with us sometimes.

"But, he was still so distant. It wasn't until the mansion incident I found out why."

"He betrayed you, correct?" The doctor's voice was quiet now.

Chris nodded. How much did Claire tell him?

"Anyways, I thought he died when he was run through by the Tyrant B.O.W."

"Bio Organic Weapon." Magastia interjected.

Chris stared at him quietly for a moment. The man was blonde, tall, and seemed familiar. But, he couldn't place him.

Shrugging it off as coincidence, he continued.

"I saw him again in Umbrella corp's Antartic base. He was there to collect a B.O.W. sample from another creature."

"Alexia."

That was it. Chris glared at the man. "How much did Claire tell you?"

The doctor seemed a little suprised by the sudden question, but he smiled. "I have had several sessions with your sister. She's told me pretty much everything."

Chris wasn't buying it. The look on his face said it all.

Magastia chuckled. "Don't mind me. I'm just a little more informed than you think, thanks to your sister." He straightened his tie, and continued the questioning. "What happened to him in Kiju?"

"He died." Chris said shortly. "He fell into a volcano."

"Ah. Sounds...painful."

"Wouldn't know."

"Hmm. So, was there anything...else...between you and your former captain?"

Chris' suprise was apparent. His eyes went wide, but he quickly narrowed them. "Nothing you need to know."

"Hmm. It would seem that there was."

Chris growled. "I said it's none of your goddamned business. Leave it."

"You know I can't." Magistia said calmly.

"The man was a goddamned monster! He stole more from me than anyone can understand!" Chris was standing now, and he slammed a fist into the coffee table in the middle of the room. "He's taken friends, drawn blood, beaten me into a bloody pulp, and he's still in my life now! Even though he's _dead_!" He sat back down, all of his energy now gone. He put is head in his hands as he spoke.

"I used to ask myself...what would I do if he were dead? I thought about it long and hard. I didn't before. After the mansion incident, I thought he was, but he came back. Then, after Antartica, I kept wondering. I knew...well, I _thought_ he was dead, but he said something to me there...something that I can't shake."

"What did he tell you, Chris?"

"All he said to me was _'I'll always find my way back to you.'_. And he did. Kiju." He went back to staring at the celing.

Magastia seemed to contimplate this for a while. "I would think that meant he cared for you, Chris. Despite all his attempts to kill you."

Chris laughed bitterly. "He did. More than I ever wanted to admit. And I cared for him."

The doctor seemed suprised. "Really? You did?"

The patient rolled his head to the side, tired of staring at the patterns above him. "I did. I adored him as my captain. We were closer than anyone in S.T.A.R.S. or in the entire police station realized." He stood up, and walked to the desk in the back of the room, leaning against it, facing away from the man in the armchair. Why could he be so open with him? He couldn't even talk to his own sister like this...only Wesker.

"It would seem like you were in love."

"I was. With the man he pretended to be. It was a pretty mask, hiding a monster underneath. A vile, despicable monster." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "But damn it all if I wasn't in love with him still. Any normal person would have given up on revenge years ago...would have moved on...but not me. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to feel his hands on me. Look into his eyes. I hated him, that's no secret. But..."

A familiar voice emerged from the doctor's lips. "You loved him more."

Chris stood up ramrod straight, and whirled around. "What the hell?"

"Now, now, dear heart. You seriously weren't expecting me to be dead, were you?"

"Wesker? Where the hell is the doctor?"

The now revealed Albert Wesker chuckled darkly and gestured behind to the desk.

Chris looked over, and felt a sickening feeling as he noticed the man he _thought_ he was staring at. Dr. Magastia was dead.

The blood oozing from the man's head wound told Chris he'd been dead for a while. A day, at least.

Wesker grabbed him from beind. "Sorry, dearest. I couldn't risk him exposing me." He purred in the younger man's ear.

Chris tried to shove him off. "Damn you! Get off of me!"

The tyrant held him fast. "I don't think so. I spent months recovering from our last tangle, love. I don't intend to let you go that fast. I've been aching for you, Chris..." The last part was barely a whisper, but Chris heard it. And it sent shivers down his spine.

It always did.

Chris went limp in the man's arms, his body giving in while his mind screamed against it.

Wesker seemed surprised. "Not going to fight me anymore? That's not like you. You usually have more heart than that..."

Chris smiled, tears rolling down his face. "You ate my heart, you monster. You stole it away from me."

Wesker hugged him tighter. "You don't sound like you mind it."

Chris shook his head. "Honestly? I don't." He waited until Wesker's grip loosened a bit, then he whirled around and captured the blonde's lips with his own.

Wesker grinned, and held Chris for just a little longer.

Chris still had about forty-five minutes left in his session. Wesker should make them count.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
